The apparatus for making buns described in U.S. Letter Pat. No. 4,636,158 comprises a meat feeding unit, a dough feeding unit and a bun forming unit, wherein a dough is continuously processed to become a bun. During the process the dough may lose its viscosity because of the heat produced and thus finished buns may lose their delicious taste. In addition, the circular plate and the die pieces may have problems in their interrelation as to make the die pieces close together, such as the correctness of the angle of each die piece, the exactness of the distance from the pointed tip of the die piece to the fixing post. Each die piece has to have a recess opening at its bottom side to receive a bearing and a spring to urge the bearing and the front edge of the recess opening. But if the elasticity of the spring is not proper, all the die pieces can not be pushed to close together for cutting the dough. So the structure of the die piece and related components are rather complicated, and inconvenient to manufacture.